Story
Hero Story Fee At home in the wild, the mysterious elf archer Fee prefers sticking to the shadows. However, when the sacred lands of her ancestors are threatened, she will do anything to protect them. With her trusty bow, Fee strikes down her foes with deadly accuracy. Place of Birth * Q: Where was Fee born? * A: The Elven Forest West of Pridefall Kingdom. Royal Blood? * Q: There are not many elves out here, who is Fee's family? * A: My Father was king of the elves, he disowned me when I set out into the world on my own. Family Home? * Q: Where does Fee's family live? * A: On a premium archer tower....That was a Joke! Did you really think Elves lived in Archer Towers? The Amulet * Q: How do you summon Silver, your wolf? * A: This pendant on my neck, the Amulet of Fenrir. Though, I've discovered something new about it. Alpha of the Pack * Q: Why is your wolf's name Silver? * A: Silver's fur is silver, he's just one of the wolves in my pack. I know you're hiding out there in the shadows, my boys. No Touchy * Q: Your wolf really helps out in battle, Can I pet him? * A: Woah woah, No No! No! He'll bite your hand off. He once did that to one of my Friends. Eagle Eyed * Q: You are pretty good with a bow, how do you shoot so far? * A: With my Eagle eye and a little elven intuition...and many many years of practice back in my outlaw days...You didn't hear that. Lancelot The greatest warrior of the Allied Kingdoms, he vanished after losing his family to a slime raid. Now, he has returned to rid the kingdom of all foul creatures that defile the land he swore to protect. Quest for Revenge * Q: When I met you, I saw you were standing at a grave... whose was it? * A: My family... they were victims of the undead invasion... I will stop at nothing until they are driven from our lands! For Justice! Knight-Captain * Q: What did you do before invasion? * A: Back then... I was Knight-Captain of the Royal Guards of Pridefall. I was there when Army of the Dead burst through the gates of Castle Pridefall, we barely held them long enough for the villagers to escape. Then we were overrun, my men and I barely managed to escape with our lives... some of them... didn't. Durendal * Q: What's the name of your sword? * A: This is the mighty great sword Durendal the Indestructible! This sword could clean a boulder in two! It was a gift from the great king... the great king I... Loyal Knight? * Q: Did you have anyone that you loved? * A: Of course! My wife and my Queen... oh, them. Please excuse me. I uh... um... Galavanting Knights * Q: Tell me about the good old days. Who were your most trusted friends? * A: Back in the old days... I would ride with my King and Sir Gawain, my close friend, across the land... defending those less fortunate rom the bandits that roamed the country. I fear my indiscretions may have... nevermind. Faith of the Grail * Q: Where do your healing powers come from? * A: Healing powers? Ha oh, yes of course. Faith, faith is how I heal my fellow men. Faith in the grail the cup all knights of Pridefall seek. The Quest * Q: What is the grail? Where is the grail? * A: The grail is every knight's noble quest... he must seek out and find his own grail... Where? As if I'd know, the grail is always in the next world... I'm always getting closer but it's never close enough. Masamune Masamune is a ninja. A shadowy ninja who can appear in a puff of smoke, and vanish just as quickly. He was banished from his land, and has spent years searching for a way to redeem his honor. Misty Mountain Tops * Q: Where are you from? * A: I come from a world of misty mountain tops and cherry blossoms far to the east. Twin Dragons * Q: Does your sword have a name? * A: Egh...it is rude to ask a shinnobi about his sword. But, my sword is the sword of the Twin Dragons. Dishonored * Q: Why do you fight against the forces of evil? * A: I wander the worlds to perform deeds that will wash away the dishonour of my past sins, and make the kami look upon me with favour. Shadow Walker * Q: So, do you really teleport? * A: Oh, hahaha! No...it is not such magic. It is Shadow Walking, a technique taught by the assassin masters of the Sakura Dojo. Family Matters * Q: Does the mysterious assassin have a family? * A: At one time, I would have said yes. But, now... I would say, that I used to have a family. I will not say more at this time. Balance * Q: Why do you care about balance so much? * A: (deep breath) Balance is important, because without it... nothing will work out how you want it to, you need to be able to adjust your flow and accept things as they come. This is the way of zen. Brothers Battle * Q: Do you have a brother? * A: At one time... he was my brother... his thirst for absolute control of the clan drove him to lure me into a trap... we fought with our dragon blades... Until I scarred my brother. The clan decreed that I must leave our land and not return until I had found redemption. Connie Once the keeper of a magical glade hidden in the forest, Connie now has an easier time consuming with the dead than interacting with others. When the glade was destroyed and she was presumed killed by Nevik, she came back from beyond with a knowledge of necromancy to get revenge. Between Life and Death * Q: What are you? * A: I was a Volma, one of the beast-folk of this forest. Now, I stand between life and death, a Necromancer. The Book * Q: What's in that book? * A: Words... words that raise the dead... it's the Necrodex. You really don't want to read from it. Trust Me. Peaceful Rest * Q: Why do you seem so annoyed? * A: Annoyed? I'm not annoyed. I'm just trying to enjoy some dead and quiet, for once. Great Ghost Isabelle * Q: What's that big ghost bunny that fights for you sometimes? * A: That was Isabelle, my bunny mama when I was still a pup. Now, she's a spirit of revenge. Found Meaning * Q: You said you were a Volma earlier, where are the rest of your people? * A: Sigh, I don't know... I don't care anymore... I've seen things beyond this world.. Undead Anger * Q: Why do you seem to dislike undead, aren't you a necromancer? * A: They killed my friends and transformed me... I'll get my revenge... Like Ghost rabbits * Q: How do you get so many ghost bunnies at once? * A: They follow each other and appear in groups. If you make friends with one of them, you win them all over to your side. Hogan Hogan is a melee hero that can also throw an axe at flying foes. He currently has two skins. Hogan and Bacon have been best friends for so long, they're practically brothers! They work together, they eat together, and when evil forces destroyed their home, they decided to fight together. Enemies beware this dynamic man and pig duo and their amazing teamwork. Unexpected Diet * Q: Are you going to eat that pig one day? * A: Woah...woah...no bro. I'm a vegetarian. I'd never eat my little buddy. Pig Skin * Q: What do you do for fun? * A: Haha! Bro...Throwing the pigskin obviously, what game did you think I played? Man and Pig * Q: Why do you always have Bacon following you? * A: Bacon is my little buddy, he's been with me since the day he was born. Knows how to fight, and I didn't even need to teach him a thing. Lost Home * Q: Where do you call home: * A: Pridefall of course, my village though... Sorry, bro it's... nothin... I'm ok. Pig Toss * Q: Why do you throw Bacon? * A: Bro, seriously? You've gotta be kidding me. You've never heard of pig toss? It's a super popular sport in Pridefall... er... was. Not Like the father * Q: Why do you fight with an axe? Aren't there better weapons? * A: Dude, have you ever been faced with a sudden onslaught of slimes? You gotta use what you have. I'm... I was woodcutter, that's why I've got an axe. Peschatarian * Q: So, if you're a vegetarian what do you eat? * A: Fish, tasty tasty Fish... oh I said I was vegetarian. I eat fish ok, animals with legs are off my menu. They're all to far to cute to eat. Bolton A powerful wizard with elemental powers. Bolton travels with the storms and appears on the battlefield in a burst of lightning. Bolton's connection to the natural world guides him, and he'll destroy any enemy who threatens it. Bolton currently has three skins. Research Disaster * Q: Before this war, what did you do for a living? * A: I was working on sone sensitive experiments... when one of those filthy slimes just ruined everything! Magic's Secret? * Q: Where did you learn Lightning Magic? * A: Learn? Where did I learn this magic? I discovered this magic. Haha, ok. Little secret, promise not to tell anyone... and I'll tell you one day. Beyond the Sky * Q: Where are you from? * A: Amusing... I'm from a world in the sky. It's heaven! No, actually it's not, it's just like every other world out there. Stormcaller * Q: Why are you able to control the clouds? * A: My family has a close affinity with Nephele the cloud Nymph. Now I am the Stormcaller! It's a title I gave myself... Why are you looking at me like that? Calculations * Q: What are you working on? * A: Ah! ah! You broke my concentration! I was calculating the coefficient of electrical resistance of skeletons! The Ivory Tower? * Q: You said you'd tell me about the secret of your magic... what is that book you always... float in front of yourself? * A: Ah, I did... didn't I... my book? Ah, you speak of the Grimoire of Bolt, the book full of my life's work. I'm starting to lose my memories these days as I grow wiser, but this book always comes handy... you've heard of the Ivory Tower, haven't you? "The" Ivory Tower * Q: What is the Ivory Tower? * A: Uh! Only the foremost institute of magical studies. You've heard of Hogfarts? That place is beginner level, only the best and brightest go to IT. Efrigid A cold-hearted sorceress who wants to bring ice to the entire world, Efrigid travels the land with her staff in hand freezing any foe that dare cross her. She draws her power from the magical ice crystals that follow her and uses them to summon powerful ice spells in battle. Child of the North: * Q: Where do you come from? * A: A small Principality north of Fjordgardd, sigh, I'll never return there. A Good Heart: * Q: What's it like having a frozen heart? How does it feel? * A: Have you ever felt, nothing? It's like that... just nothing. For years I don't even feel the cold anymore... perhaps one day my heart will thaw, and when it does I'll just melt away. Ice Princess: * Q: Who were your parents? * A: They were the Prince and Princess of Spitsbergen. Troll's Curse: * Q: Why do you have a heart of ice? * A: As a girl I was cursed by a troll to have my heart slowly turn to ice, it was supposed to kill me, but it only made me stronger than ever. Heart of a Storm: * Q: How does ice magic work? How can you create ice from nothing? * A: Do you see the air around us? No? It is not nothing, it is something. By drawing the water out of the air, I am able to create ice at will. Stop Warming: * Q: How do you plan to stop global warming? * A: If it comes down to it... I'll freeze the polar ice caps myself, but, that may not be enough. Lost at Sea: * Q: What happened to your parents? * A: Mum and Pop were on a journey overseas, their ship was lost and no one was ever found. Smoulder Most dragons don't care about the petty conflicts of people or beasts, but Smoulder has a strange interest in the battle between good and evil. It seems like he has chosen to side with the forces of good, but it also seems that his involvement somehow serves his interests. For the time being, Smoulder lends his fire to the cause. Bound Dragon * Q: What are those glowing bracelets? * A: They are... bindings... placed upon me by... end this questioning. A Rare Breed * Q: Why aren't there more Dragons like you? * A: My kind have been hunted to near extinction and driven from our homeland... father... enough of this questioning leave me now. Young Dragon * Q: How old are you? * A: You really think you can just ask a Draco Rubra how old he is? I am in years well beyond yours, yet, my glory pales in comparison to my forbears. Death of the Father * Q: You said you had a father, what happened to him? * A: We were traversing the tundra of Fjordgardd when we were attacked... a Great Lich is said to hide in the caves... my father... shielded me from the attacks as I was shamefully forced to make my escape. Jungles of Dragons * Q: Where is your Homeland? * A: My homeland... ah... it is a hot jungle far... far away fro these worlds... perhaps one day I will return home. A Sister? * Q: Do you have any other family? * A: I have not seen my sister for many years... I hope not that we should meet again... I fear it would not go well... Her water aspect and hatred for... Think not of these things. A Fight of Fire and Ice * Q: What is you sister and why are you afraid of her? * A: My sister, is an Ice dragon, like all females. We are apposing forces you see... ice and fire, always locked in an endless struggle of supremacy. Obsidian A large creature made of enchanted stone. Obsidian heard the cries of the surface people from deep underground and came to help. And his form of helping is to smash problems with his giant stone fists I am Obsidian * Q: Do you remeber who made you? * A: Some wizard from the sky...it's a long time ago and my memory needs a recharge. Not Obsidian * Q: What kind of rocks compose your body? * A: Contrary to popular belief...I'm actually made of Basalt. Silly creatures named me Obsidian because they thought that all black rocks are Obsidian...but, Obsidian is a fragile glass-like rock. I am strong. Rock and Roll * Q: How do you spawn your rock minions? * A: Those little guys, haha. I just pull some rocks out of the ground with my magic and put a bit of myself into them. Learned To Speak? * Q: How did you learn to speak while most rocks don't? * A: I woke up- speaking like this! Or... no... I was taught by a wizard... I was a wizard? It's difficult to remeber much from before this body woke up... if there was a before... Power on this body * Q: How are you powered? * A: I have the power of a wizard in the body of a rock. You may want to ask why Iam in this body. Rock Blood * Q: Whats the glowing blue stuff on your... body? * A: Are you that dense? It's the magical petrichor that flows though me and animates me. You could say... it's my soul. Old friend? * Q: Do you know any other hero in the Kingdom? * A: Some of them look familiar... I hate my bad memories! Mabyn Once believed to only be just a mere court jester. Mabyn now wanders the realms in search of something. Her Sanity, perhaps? Or maybe just a good laugh. Trusting too deeply in this trickster could prove hazardous. Just a Jester * Q: What are you? * A: I'm just a jester... or I can be a bit crazy. Pridefall or Not * Q: Where are you from? * A: Pridefall! Or... the developer's imagination! Hmmm, I don't know. The Under Realm, I guess. Certified * Q: Are you insane? * A: Yes! No! Maybe? Maybe... I'm just a figment of imagination. Hahaha! Boom * Q: Why is your arm bandaged? * A: BOOM! Hahahahaha! Yeah... it was just a little accident... you like bigger bombs don't ya? I like big bombs and i can not lie. Magic Wand? * Q: What's that wand you have? * A: This thing? It's my marotte... either that or it's just a collection of pixels. What are pixels? Oh My, I'm Pixels. The Box * Q: What's in the gift box? * A: HAHAHA! What's the box? Bigger Bombs, Deadlier Poison, a Bigger Fright! Hammer Time * Q: Where do you hide that hammer, that you bonk things with? * A: Oh... a hammer? I hide those in the demon dimention, maybe I should pull out a bigger one next time... Sethos The mighty king of the desert, Sethos. He terrorized Sunstorm Desert for years until his reign was brought to an end by three heroes from a distant land. Now cleansed of the corruption, he fights to defend the many realms. For now... A Hero? * Q: Are you really a hero? * A: Ha! Hero? You have proven yourself a worthy master, for now. Those feeble Anubians stand no chance against you. Demon King * Q: What are you? * A: I am Sethos... Demong King of the Desert! Power of Sand * Q: How do you bend the sands to your will? * A: Ages ago... I made a pact with the goddess of vengeance... Sekhmet, and she granted me power... Ghost in a Shell * Q: What are you really? * A: This body... is just a shell... my true being is... shall we say... different... immaterial... Scorpion's Kiss * Q: Why are you a scorpion? * A: Before my rebirth into this form, I was but a man... and on my dying wish which was granted by Selket... I was reborn into this scorpion king body. Pure Venom * Q: Where does your venom come from? * A: My seething hatred for the fools of the Sunstorm is the source of my venom. Distill that down and what are you left with? Pure venom, it is a delicious thing to feel coursing through me. Ancient Warrior * Q: When you were still a man, who were you? * A: During my reign, as a man, I was known as Seti Glorious Sun and Great Protector of Upper and Lower Sunstorm. There was no warrior king greater than I at the time, and there still isn't. Helios Cleansed of corruption by the fire of death. Helios Phoenix of the Sunstorm, rises again from the ashes with a burning desire to seek out vengence rain down justice from upon those who would bring corruption to the Realms. Like an Infant * Q: When i defeated you in the Valley of the Ascendant, you seemed different. Are you really the same beast? * A: Who, who am I? I can't remember... I... I am... I am Helios, child of Ra, Phoenix of the Sunstorm. (panicked tone) What? What did they do to me?! Fragments of Memory * Q: You seemed evil before. how are you not evil now? * A: (confused) Evil? I am not evil... (scream) Ha! What did they do to me? What did the Anubians do to me? Eternal Soul * Q: You're a Phoenix? How old are you? * A: I am eternal, but my body is refreshed anew with every fiery cycle of death and rebirth. Child of Ra * Q: You said you're the child of Ra what does that mean? * A: As the Phoenix of Sunstorm, I am born of the Sun and my soul will burn forever and rise again as the sun does day after day. The Downfall * Q: How did you get turned evil? * A: When i died in previous reincarnation, the vile Anubian magicians performed a ritual that introduced a corruption into my next rebirth. Purpose * Q: Why do you come to the desert? * A: Upon my birth as a freagment of the sun, I fell to the worlds and landed here in the Sunstorm, destined to be it's shining beacon of light. Justice From Above * Q: If you're free why do you continue to fight for the Realms? * A: The evil mortals must feel my Justice rain from above! I can not be complacement and allow their evil to continue unchcecked. Yan She is the "Time Mage". She currently has three skins. The Timeless Beauty, Yan, is the greatest Time Mage in existence. Her reckless ambition has gotten her into trouble uncountable times. A true lady never tells you her age, but she is far older than her beauty would lead you to believe. Too Far * Q: Why did you fight us? * A: I'd hoped you'd be brighter than that... I went a little too far and was possessed by something from... what was it? The Void. Witch of the South * Q: Did the common people have a name for you? * A: They once called me the Witch of the South, wicked? I don't remember. Sometimes they'd call me a name that rhymes with Witch. Not a day over 25 * Q: How old are you? * A: How dare you... You, you really shouldn't ask these questions of a woman like me. Old enough to know ten times what that young fool Bolton knows, and not show a day over 25. Narlax's Mask * Q: What was that mask that possessed you? * A: That thing? Oh, uh... what did it call itself? Narlax, The Void God? I doubt it's claims of godhood, but it was quite... I was a little foolish to allow myself to be possessed by it. Inbetweens * Q: When you wormhole an enemy where do they pass through? * A: The space between frames of reality... maybe the void or maybe the 4th dimension... you know... Time. You're pretty dense. Entropy * Q: When you decrepify how do you do that? * A: I curse them with black magic! No, what do you think? I accelerate the effects of time on their physical form. Everything is subject to entropy when subjected to more time. Mana Pool * Q: Did you learn magic at the Ivory Tower? * A: Of course not, I was just visiting, IT. The tower happens to be one of the easisest sources of excess mana among all the worlds? Narlax Narlax. It is a mysterious being summoned to this realm by foolish mages from Caelum Cloudveil. Its home is believed to be a world of sheer thought and feeling. It looks down upon "physical" beings with scepticism. Endless * Q: Are you really endless? * A: I am the void, and the void is I, and the void is endless. Dragon? * Q: I though dragons were fire and water... but you're not? * A: They may call me, dragon, but I am beyond that...and, do I look like I have wings? From the Void * Q: Are those orbs to release really the void? * A: You doubt my power? It's dangerous to let too much of the void into this world or it would consume all. Weird World * Q: What's weird about this world to you? * A: Weird? You beings are all so small... and limited... you also change quite much... Thought? * Q: Where did the void come from? * A: You see... actually you can't see. The Void is a place that exists when you close your eyes a dimension of pure thought. Summoning * Q: How did you come to this world? * A: The foolish Wizards summoned me out of the Void with their thought-matter converter... brains? No not brains... something else. Reality Ripple * Q: Do you have any stories from the Void? * A: Yes, yes, have you heard of the god wave? It is a ripple across the fabric of reality that threatens everything in its path... Leif Leif Redbeard, Dwarven Blacksmith. A native of Tartarus, this dwarf with a glowing hand is ready to forge whatever weapon is necessary to reclaim his homeland. N/A Caldera Caldera the Volcano, a being of living Magma, over the eons he seeped his way from the core of the world up through the Tartarus Tunnels. Finally ready to escape to the surface! N/A Azura Azura, a girl of the Moon and Okakoku. Drawing power from the moon and the cherry blossoms, she is able to both strike down enemies and cleanse her allies. N/A Raida The younger of the two brothers, this Thunder Oni rides into battle atop the electric unicorn Lightning. He brings his lightning sword to the battle against his brother. N/A Koizuul A large fish... or is it? This magical being is both an old fish and a powerful dragon. Resting under the waterfall as a fish when it leaps over it, it is transformed into a water dragon! N/A Challenges World1 World2 World3 Connie's Rework Story follows kiddnaping of Connie by the Death Knigh. Chapter 1 - Connie Captured! Connie has been captured by Death Knight! What are his dasterdly plans? * Death Knight: So, you "heroes" have come to save Connie? Your efforts will be futile... give up on the rodent! * Connie: Leave these heroes alone! * Death Knight: I've had enough of your lagomorphic pests! Begone tiresome rodent! Chapter 2 - The Ritual Unable to rescue Connie last time, our heroes have to come again to stop the Death Knight's ritual. Will they succeeed? * Death Knight: You cannot save Connie, why do you even bother? Turn back or be destroyed! * Connie: Please turn back! I beg you! Please! * Connie: Uraarghhh! I won't... I won't do it! Arghhhhhhh! * Death Knight: Connie's body has died, but her soul is my posession now! Chapter 3 - Unwilling Paw With Connie imprisoned and no longer in control will our heroes be able to save her from Death Knigh's control? * Death Knight: Rodent, you will do my bidding now! * Connie: Please... give up one me... please... turn back... * Connie: His will is strong, but I will try to fight it! * Connie: I couldn't stop it, I'm so so sorry... Chapter 4 - Turning Point Having failed again to save Connie will our heroes do it this time? What's this!? * Death Knight: It's too late heroes! Connie is beyond saving. Her power is mine now! * Death Knight: No! No! It... cannot be! * Connie: You made a mistake killing my body, dark one. * Death Knight: She is gone. Your meddling has ruined my plans, time to face your doom! Chapter 5 - Defying the Death Knight! With Connie gone... what hope is there for our heroes now? has the Death Knight won? * Death Knight: Fools! You are in the heart of my domain. Connie is dead, and it is time for you to join her! * Death Knight: Rrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Chapter 6 - Surprising Entrance In our heroes' darkest hour... will the prophecy come true? * Death Knight: Begone heroes, you cannot bannish me! * Connie: It's good to be back! * Death Knight: NO! The prophecy cannot come to pass! Chapter 7 - Final Confrontation The time has come for our heroes final confrontation with the Death Knight! All they need is to defeat him and escape! * Death Knight: You will not escape from here alive heroes! * Connie: Begone you vile fiend! I banish you from the realm of the living for eternity! * Connie: Rise my friends, your end is not today! Thanks for believing in me, I never would have made it without your help.